Dyskusja użytkownika:Takua nuva
Cześć jeśli nie masz dostatecznych informacji na temat:Jak przygotować swojom strone too choć na moje dyskusje,albo porozmawiaj z Vezok999. ToaMatanui '' 6.11, mar 7, 2010 (UTC)'' Witam na wiki ! Vezok999 08:27, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki za osobiste powitanie :P to jak się używa tego wszystkiego? Takua nuva Ja też na początku nie wiedziałem, trzeba się po prostu przyzwyczaić. Dostałem powitanie od nowego usera ToaMatanui'ego i on odrazu polecił Ci mnie, a ja tak na prawdę zrobić Ci strony jaką chcesz to nie umiem. Tz kolorami i szablonem się Użytkownik:Matuśek zajmuje. Ja mogę pomóc z resztą Chcesz kolorowy podpis ? Vezok999 09:25, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Bardzo by się przydał�:] Takua nuva Prosze bardzo. Wystarczysz że włonczysz edycje strony i go skopiujesz, potem wkleisz. A jeżeli chcesz inne kolory to powiedz, to trwa 5 minut. I jeżeli chcesz to mogę Ci powiedzieć jak zrobić z datą i czasem, no i ułatwionym wstawianiem na strony. Tu masz podpis Takua nuva -- Vezok999 10:18, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Jeżeli nie masz pomysłu na własną stronę to zobacz strony userów, np moją. Dodałem Ci już dzaił przyjaciele, tak jak ma każdy na wiki ; ) Vezok999 10:37, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki :] no i nowy podpisik :P Takua nuva To co masz na stronie usera to jest spam, łapiesz? Za to jest ban, ja bardzo nie lubię spamu, a nie chcę abyś dostał bana, więc zmienić ci to na prawdziwą tabelę?Aritika władca Guratti 11:49, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) tak jak najbardziej, niechciałbym być wywalony a co bardziej działać wbrew zasadom ;] Takua nuva No to jest prawdziwy młody użytkownik, inni to tylko się wnerwiają i dochodzi do demolki mojej strony usera :]Aritika władca Guratti 15:17, mar 8, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki , jak tylko będziesz mieć czas to byś zrobił mi porządnie? Takua nuva Ok, właśnie siedo tego zabieramAritika władca Guratti 13:34, mar 9, 2010 (UTC) Jej... Wielkie dzięki :D A jak się robi pomarańczowy kolor na tło ?? Takua nuva Mogę ci zrobić, :DAritika władca Guratti 12:15, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Wielkie Wielkie Dzięki :P Takua nuva nie ma za coAritika władca Guratti 19:30, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Ostatni napis to Reborn- odrodzenie, pomyliłes jedną literkę�: ) Vezok999 19:42, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Poprawione... Dzięki wam przyjaciele vezok i matuśek mogę powiedzieć że COŚ UMIEM JEEEEEEEEEEEJ XD a tak przy okazji jakiś błąd się wdarli jakaś taka pustka...Ten co coś umie Mogę ci to przywrócić, chcesz? Vezok999 20:02, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Czy ty przypatkiem tego nie skasowałeś�?Aritika władca Guratti 20:02, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Pojawił się błąd bo obu członków pisało a potem wielkie zamieszanie było no i musiałem usunąćv przywrócić?Aritika władca Guratti 20:07, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Tak.. :] Takua nuva Ja się pierwszy pytałem ;) Vezok999 20:09, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) grry, xD Aritika władca Guratti 20:11, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) HM dać medal? xD Takua nuva dla? Jakby co to dwa, mi i mu ;DAritika władca Guratti 12:14, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) bedzie pierwsze miejsce dla Vezok999 CZYLI MICHAŁA o ( o ile dobrze pamiętam )a drugie (i ostatnie chociaż nie :P) Aritika władca Guratti a osatanie to Takua nuva Zwiastuję Światło 19:41, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Nom, I'm Michal :D Vezok999 18:49, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Bez urazy ale mam wrażenie, żę czas się cofa ... a tak w ogóle to jestem happy :D Zwiastuję Światło Eee, o co chodzi? Vezok999 19:21, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) a nic zapomniałem o przesunięciu czasowym :P ty byłeś kiedyś zawieszony? (szok) A niby za co? Taki dobry jesteś, że to niemożliwe Zwiastuję Światło 20:23, mar 12,2010 (UTC) Wydaje ci sie, każdy czasmi źle się czuje... Vezok999 19:43, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) no racja a ten admin to nie odpisuje na swojej dyskusji i dziwną ma strone usera :| Zwiastuję Światło wiemy, wiemy Vezok999 19:54, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Mam pytanie.Czy chodzi o Populusa?Zgaduję że tak.Panrahk17 19:56, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) tak :| zgadłeś dostajesz hm... trzecią nagrodę i medal... a może nie? Dyplomik będzie lepszy...zresztą jak wolisz :P Zwiastuję Światło O_o?Aritika władca Guratti 08:55, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Będę płakać... kiedy miałem 4 latka to nie wiedziałem że można takie odjazdowe zestawy kupić i to nawet w McDonaldzie buuuuuuuuu, chlip, szloch ;( A przy okazji taka fajna gra jak się patrzy na komentarze tej MNOLG II a ja w nią grałem jako maluch i nie rozumiałem co zrobić szloch, chlip... I jeszcze chcą skończyć z Bioniclami (chyba oszaleję) buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu i jeszcze wszystko mokre od płaczu (totalna załamka) łeeeeeeeeeeee - te ciężkie chwile fana Bionicli opisał Takua nuva 21:41, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Nom, gdyby był 2001 to bym poszedł do Mc Donalda conajmniej 3 razy, bo Thotunga są swietni (mam jednorękiego Nuparu- mock z częsci zapasowych) . No i bym jadł dużo chipsów, ze względu na maski. A teraz co? Nic już takiego nie ma Vezok999 20:59, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Gdyby tak namówić� członków Bzp Power na nową grę.. że byśmy chodzili matoranami po całym matanui i było wiele atrakcji. Coś w stylu gry chodzisz i zdobywasz poziomy :D Przynoszę Światło 18: 16, mar 15, 2010 (UTC) możliwe, ale ciężko by było ich namuwić�:P To niech znowu odtworzą MNOLG II w prawidłowej wersji :( Przynoszę Światło eee.... nie pisze się Bzp power, bo to "p" oznacza power. Pisz albo Bzp, albo Bzpower Vezok999 20:25, mar 15, 2010 (UTC)